Crossbones' Battlefield Suit
Crossbones' Battlefield Suit was a specialized body armor outfitted with multiple explosives and hidden weapons used by Brock Rumlow during his criminal exploits as an independent terrorist, going under the moniker Crossbones. He used this outfit to commit robberies and attack various locations in the many months following the HYDRA Uprising. The suit was ultimately destroyed in the Attack on the IFID Headquarters, along with Rumlow's life. During Crossbones' fight with Captain America, the latter managed to rip off one of the suit's gauntlets. The discarded gauntlet was later recovered by the Department of Damage Control and was stolen by Vulture. After Tinkerer modified it into the Shocker's Gauntlet, it was intended for sale on the black market by Jackson Brice, who often demonstrated the weapon to potential sellers under the moniker of Shocker, and was used by Brice while escaping from Spider-Man. Following Brice's murder at the hands of Toomes, the latter passed the gauntlet down to Herman Schultz, who in turn lost it to high school student Tiny McKeever. History Independent Terrorism rebrands as Crossbones]] Following the Battle at the Triskelion, which had killed Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow had escaped from the hospital he was treated at and abandoned HYDRA following the HYDRA Uprising. Instead, he had started his own career in terrorism using his specialized battlefield armor that he had built.Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic Over the course through his criminal exploits, newspapers had cited him attacking and robbing various locations, including police stations with the armor.Captain America: Civil War furiously fights Captain America]] Crossbones used this suit to break into the IFID Headquarters, using the gauntlets to destroy the safe doors holding the biological weapon. The suit's gas mask was removed upon exiting the building. The suit was used to battle Captain America in the streets of Lagos, were the gauntlet blades were employed to stab the Avenger. Captain America managed to rip off one of the suit's gauntlets, throwing it on the ground, before kicking him across the street. Rumlow removed the helmet, recognizing that he was beaten before activating the suicide vest in an attempt to kill the Avenger. The blast was contained by Scarlet Witch, but still destroyed a large portion of a building were Wakandan relief workers were victims of the blast, setting off the Sokovia Accords and the Avengers Civil War. Shocker's Gauntlet tries to subdue Spider-Man]] Following the Attack on the IFID Headquarters, the Department of Damage Control recovered the discarded gauntlet. It was later stolen by Vulture and modified by Tinkerer into the Shocker's Gauntlet. The gauntlet was first used by Jackson Brice, but after he was executed by Vulture, Herman Schultz used it as his primary weapon. After Spider-Man restrained Schultz to a bus, he lost it to high school student Tiny McKeever.Spider-Man: Homecoming Description ' armored battlefield suit]] The armor consisted of a standard black tactical combat suit and a black suicide vest with an insignia representing a white crossbone. Accompanying the suit were a helmet to cover up Crossbones' facial scars, multiple hand explosives including grenades and gauntlets which significantly improved the wearer's strength to match that of a super soldier like Captain America. Within the gauntlets are large blades that can be retracted. References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Uniforms Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Weapons Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Items Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons